Scarlet
by redandsparkly
Summary: Sookie indulges her Antebellum lover with some good old fashioned costume kink. Inspired by Season 2, Episode 3- Scratches. Couch/petticoat smut, hopefully classy stuff. Reposting from another site.


_Authors Note: Thanks to you guys who have left me feedback on my super old fanfics as I have been slowly putting them up. Mighty sweet of y'all considering I'm not giving you anything new. Here's another one that you've probably read, some dress up smut inspired by a certain Antebellum vampire's love of old fashioned undergarments. _

_You've probably noticed by now I always write first person Sookie. Why? I don't know, probably my rampant control freakism. You've probably also noticed Eric doesn't get a look in. I make no apologies about that *fangs* but randomly I did write a Vampwich story once with my dear friend _**latbfan**_. Check it out under her profile if you swing that way- _Illegal in Louisiana._ Bye! _

_

* * *

_

After a whole blessed week of unusual peace and quiet, I finally had the time and energy to play. I was in my room, contemplating the plastic wrapped hanger of clothes I had brought home from a shopping expedition to Monroe. Fall had finally arrived, bringing the dusk into the garden earlier; its dim tendrils darkening the brilliant greens and yellows of the trees swaying outside the window. Smiling to myself I turned and caught the sun dipping below the horizon like I had so many times before; it was my signal to get moving. I was dithering slightly, as I didn't know how I was going to sneak out of the house wearing the clothes I had hired without Tara spotting me, they were kind of obvious. And now Lafayette had come over for a pre-work beer I had a potential audience; I was bound to get teased to hell, I would have to make a run for it and face them in the morning.

Snorting at the thought of bolting from the house with yards of fabric tripping me up I shucked my old pink chenille robe and began unwrapping my outfit, I was starting out in my skin. I wasn't wearing panties as I wouldn't be needing them, and it wasn't the kind of dress you wore a bra with. I was more pirate wench or village hooker than an antebellum lady's gown, but the colour had caught my eye, a brilliant scarlet, not a shade I normally wore but definitely brazen enough for what I had in mind for tonight, which was plain old seduction. We might have our problems, my boyfriend and I, but one way we could always forget our fights and dramas was between the sheets. Or on the kitchen table, or in the graveyard...hell, anywhere. I was so ready to let off some steam I felt itchy with it.

Every inch of me had been washed, buffed and moisturised, my hair dried and curled into loose waves around my face, held up with a single antique clip that used to be Gran's. I figured they didn't have garter belts in the nineteenth century, but I had found some white hold up stockings with lace tops that looked very nice on my tanned legs. The red dress was some kind of heavy imitation silk with an off the shoulder neckline and tiny buttons down the front; it squeezed my torso tightly, making my boobs stand to attention and spill over the ruffle of lace at the front. I stepped in front of the dresser mirror and giggled at the effect, I looked awesome already but I was still not finished. The full skirt hung limp like a deflated balloon, I needed something underneath, a certain vampire's particular fetish, and I had three of the damn things, surely enough to keep Bill occupied for quite a while.

My eyes glazed over slightly as I wondered exactly what 'occupied' would mean, I was sure it was going to be interesting finding out. The petticoats had a ribbon at the waist for holding them on, I stopped daydreaming and cursed and struggled to tie them under the massive skirt, realising it would have been smarter to put them on _before _the dress, silly Sookie. When I was finally done and had dropped the dress back down over the layers of white cotton and lace, the skirt billowed out on either side of my invisible lower half, making my waist look really tiny. I preened and twirled like a little girl, grinning at my bad self, it would have been a total pain in the ass to dress like this every day but it was great fun for a one off. I was even tempted to shimmy into the living room and show my friends; I knew Lafayette would love it. But I wasn't going to a ball, I was going to get laid, and I still wasn't the kind of girl to brag too much about private stuff, no matter how broad minded I was getting lately.

It was full dark when I checked the window, so I stopped admiring myself and finished up; putting in my red drop earrings and toeing on some white ballet pumps for the trip across the cemetery. I wasn't sure how to play this- barge in the front door of the house or linger in the front yard until Bill came out? My mind was bubbling with mischief and hopeful desire, he'd feel it even from fifty feet away, so it might be fun to put on an act. The virtuous lady chancing upon a lonely old mansion on her evening walk, a dark stranger, a predator, lurks inside, evil plans in his mind when he notices the lady enter his domain...I burst into laughter at the x-rated Harlequin Romance I was busy imagining, then kilted up my skirts and hustled from the room, eager for the roleplay to begin. I hugged the wall so the two chattering figures slumped on the couch wouldn't spot me, the damn dress rustling like old leaves. When I got to the door I heard Tara shout out- 'Sookie, what the fuck are you wearing?'

I didn't answer, just turned the handle and burst outside, nutty giggles welling up as I waddled across the garden in my gowned glory, knowing they both had rushed to window to watch me go, I could hear their amusement cutting through the wall I always kept up to keep myself from listening in on folks. Reaching the cemetery I slowed to a graceful walk, my shoulders slumping with a deep breath of relaxation. I had crossed the invisible line between the background hum of thoughts from the humans in my house, and the cool peace of a house inhabited by vampires. Stretching out I could feel one blank bubble of an unreadable mind; Jessica must have left for Hoyt Foytenberry's place the moment she had woken up, she spent more time with Hoyt than she did at home these days. Great, no interruptions, no fighting to keep quiet when I really felt like howling, no comments on the dress. I liked my kind-of stepdaughter, but sometimes three was definitely a crowd.

I emerged from the graveyard, the scene of a few dramatic events in my life; some truly awful, and some wonderful, and stepped lightly into Bill's yard, letting the skirts fall neatly to my ankles when I halted in the middle of the lawn. I shivered slightly in the night air, grateful that I could see the flicker of flames from the fireplace through the front window; there wasn't much that was erotic about being wrapped around a cold bodied man in a chilly house. I saw a shadow pass the glass, heard the rattle of the door handle; Bill had felt my approach just as I had guessed. Now I had taken his blood more than once there was no hiding from Bill, he always knew where I was and what mood I was in, and tonight's mood must be very enticing; it had been a while since the last time we had done anything other than lie around in bed and talk, he must be ravenous.

I never got tired of seeing him, my vampire, he still made me tingle all over when I saw him for the first time every night. He stepped out the door, and when he spotted me waiting his pale, glowing face went completely blank for a moment, then a huge range of emotions flashed into life. Delighted surprise, amusement that pulled at the corners of his beautifully cut mouth, hot desire flaming in his blue eyes, a brief glimpse of sadness which confused me, not knowing the exact cause. And then finally a broad, slightly fangy smile. Alrighty, I'd done a good job with my choice of outfit then.

I lifted my chin and gave him an attempt at a haughty, Scarlett O'Hara look, trying hard not to laugh. 'Good evening to you, sir,' I said politely, fighting to keep my expression stuck on; I bet he could see the naughty glint in my eyes, I was a crap actress. 'I appear to have lost my way on my evening walk. Would you kindly tell me the way to the Stackhouse residence?'

Bill was standing there, his dark head tilted to one side, studying me, his long, thin hands flexing at his sides. Ironically he was wearing the same black shirt he had on the night we had the conversation which had sparked off this little game. It was so tight, hugging his hard body in all the right places, his arms bulging with muscles, oh yeah, I was a lucky girl alright. He took a few steps forwards, his walk slow and careful, as if he was sneaking up on me, I hid a smile when he lifted his hand to his brow, tipping an invisible hat. 'Good evening, ma'am,' he drawled, the old fashioned gesture spoiled somewhat by his fangs. 'The Stackhouse residence is many miles away,' he lied smoothly, his voice as thick and warm as honey. 'And I cannot countenance a pretty young lady wandering the woods by herself at night. I suggest you come inside with me for safety.'

What fun, he'd caught my intentions and was playing along, I gave him a wide eyed, startled look through my lashes and backed away slightly, lifting the skirts of my dress, flashing a hint of ruffled petticoats and ankles. His eyes moved from my barely covered breasts and downwards in an instant, his hands balling into fists, I even saw him swallow. 'Why sir, I don't think that is a proper suggestion at all!' I breathed, all nervous sex kitten. 'You look kind of dangerous, and I am not the type of lady to enter the home of a strange man.' He was still moving towards me slowly, I moved again, taking a few more tiny steps backwards. He chuckled wickedly, his sharp teeth flashing, it wasn't just a joke, he _was_ frightening, a nice flicker of fear joined my amusement and swelling desire. 'I...I best be on my way now,' I stuttered, getting ready to run if I had to. But there wasn't time as usual; a lightning flash of movement and he was at my side, and I was up in the air, kicking and struggling within the iron grip that held me crossways agains his chest. 'Unhand me at once!' I spat, my shoes falling off and petticoats flying everywhere, blowing hair out of my eyes so I could glare up at him.

I don't know how he managed to look on the verge of laughter and downright scary at the same time, but I forgot that thought in an instant when his dark eyes bored into mine, his tongue running lightly over his lower lip. 'You are right, I am _very_ dangerous,' he rumbled. 'But I think you're going to like it.' And then his mouth lowered to mine, making me give up all attempts at acting. My hand flew up and laced in the thick hair at the back of his head, my lips parting and inviting his tongue inside, savouring his cool, sweet taste as he carried me into the house, a willing captive for the night.

* * *

The door was locked, the curtains were drawn, a dozen candles were lit while I sat on the couch, where I had been gently placed before Bill flew around the room, making things comfortable. I was sitting upright, knees drawn together, hands folded primly in my lap, still tingling all over from the kiss, when suddenly he was crouched in front of me, taking my hands and bringing them to his mouth. I started to tremble at the touch of his lips. 'I hope you are going to treat me like a lady,' I teased, hoping the exact opposite. I smiled when he looked up at me, his darkened blue eyes sparkling with appreciation; it was lovely to be looked at like that, as if I was a goddess and not just a waitress. There was a rustle of fabric as he raised himself on his knees, his handsome face drawing close to my belly and breasts, I heard him sniff deeply, his eyes fluttering closed as he took in my scent; cocoa butter lotion, human warmth and my own unique flavour. A cold hand slid up my arm and over the curve of my neck, taking out the clip and letting my hair fall down in a messy gold cloud around my shoulders. He took a handful and brought it to his lips, still drinking me in.

The skin on my neck prickled with goosebumps, I made a tiny sound and tilted my head to the side, he found my ear and whispered. 'A real lady does not wear a gown of that particularly wanton colour...and so low cut as well. I think you are a slattern in truth.' Wow, I could get used to this old world seduction, his voice was richer, darker, he was using words that came straight out of an old movie. I turned and grabbed his cheek, laying a bad girl kiss on his parted lips, my other hand sliding under his shirt to explore the smooth expanse of his back, my tongue darting between his fangs. My heart gave a great lurch when he groaned and sucked at my bottom lip, his hands gliding over my breasts, weighing them, kneading them lightly. A couple of buttons went pop; he was in a hurry, not that I minded. I clawed at his shirt, wanting it off as well, he broke away from my mouth for a split second so he could drag it over his head.

I settled into the back of the couch, eyeing him boldly, enjoying the sight of his sleek chest muscles shifting under his pale skin, my fingertips itching to explore them, but he took my wrists and pinned them firmly against the old velvet upholstery, pausing to take in every inch of my exposed breasts before burying his face in them, growling low in his throat. I sighed, feeling the first throb of need beneath the layers of skirt and petticoats. I opened my legs, drawing him closer in as he delicately took one nipple between his lips, careful not to nick me, just barely closing his mouth over the hard peak, enough to make me whine and wriggle about as best I could. Small ripples of pleasure spread out and down, making me wet and eager as he sucked and licked at each breast in turn. I didn't know what this would feel like with a normal man, but it couldn't be this good, none of it. Make love to a vampire and you are dicing with death; a pure animal with decades of experience, dark appetites, the ability to kill you if they wished, or at least hurt you badly. It was that spice to the experience that had me completely addicted and crazed by even the slightest touch. And Bill was beautiful, and I loved him, I wanted so badly to give him my body and my blood to sustain him.

When he finally let go of my wrists I was on him, leaning forward to stroke his chest, the dark hair tickling my palms, his small nipples rising at the light friction. I bent my head and sunk my teeth into the line of muscle at his shoulder, my fingertips drifting down his belly to hook in the waistband of his pants. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh, long and thick, but before I could unzip him to touch it he was pinning me down again, dragging his fangs lightly over my throat, then kissing me, pulling the flesh slightly between his lips. I was gasping for breath by now, getting kind of frantic, his cool fingers burned me when they slipped under my skirt and up my stockinged leg. The destination was pretty hard to find under all those clothes, but he was an expert, his hand encountering nothing except moist flesh when it reached the top of my thigh. I let out a startled moan when his thumb ran lightly up and down my folds, teasing them open. 'You have made my job easier for me, Sookie,' he purred. 'I will not have to take these petticoats off at all, nor the dress. I shall just fuck you wearing them.'

'You'll make me all dirty and this stuff is not mine,' I murmured half-heartedly, mental images of being pushed and pulled into various positions with my skirts up around my waist making me reel. I trailed distracted kisses down the side of his throat, letting out a little 'ooh' when two fingers dabbled inside me slightly. Annoyingly Bill pulled away before I could arch my hips into his hand, but lucky for me he had other plans. He sunk to the floor again, giving me a dark, sly look before lifting the hem of my dress.

'Dirty...' he said lowly, 'I like that. I will make you _very_ dirty and then go and buy the dress from the store so you can wear it for me again.' And with that he disappeared. I squeaked and then giggled, feeling ticklish as hell, he had dived underneath the skirts and petticoats and it was a little creepy not being able to see what he was doing. Hands grasped my hips, pulling me slightly forward on the couch, an invisible body nestling between my thighs. My lover could see in the dark, and he knew my scent very well, so he did not fumble about clumsily. Every touch of his lips up the inside of my leg made me jolt, my giggles dying into soft moans as he got closer to my wetness. I could feel my clit throbbing, needing to be caressed by his clever tongue, softly at first and then so rough it sent me flying off into space.

'You...you better not rip anything then...oh God...' I gasped, biting my lip, a small fizz of pleasure running across my skin as he found my centre, the cool sensation of his tongue slotting itself into my folds just what I needed. There was a contented little groan from under my skirts as my juices filled his mouth, then I didn't hear anything except myself. Whining, calling his name, cursing, wriggling about; he knew all my spots and found them, exploring the shape of me delicately, too delicately, before taking my nub between his lips and sucking, his tongue plunging straight up inside me. He invaded me with it, using it like a finger, seeking my heat and the soft hiss of my blood under the surface of my flesh, teasing himself with the promise of its hot, sweet taste while he teased me half to death. My hands dragged up my own body as I slid down the back of the couch. I took my breasts in my hands and fondled them, feeling the pleasure in my loins echoed in the taut skin, and I pinched my nipples to make myself wince.

It was a pity Bill could not see me do it, he so loved to watch me touch myself, which I did not do often in front of him. He was having enough fun driving me mad though; I could sense the ache building in my belly. If could have reached him I would have grabbed him by the hair and made him go harder, but I had to go at his pace. I wanted to come, I wanted to scream my head off and launch myself off the couch, I wanted him to feed. 'More, baby, more...please,' I whimpered, and thank God, the careful caresses ended, his tongue sweeping up to my clit and probing it, circling it, two, then three fingers slipping inside me and curling upward with each thrust. Friction from the inside and outside, the aching ball in my belly exploded into a thousand shining pieces, and I finally got to scream with release, the pulse of my walls closing around his hand and fluttering against his mouth, drawing him away to the artery beneath the skin of my thigh. His thumb dragged across my nub, keeping my orgasm flowing, and he bit, the familiar pain of his piercing fangs nothing compared to the mad rush of sensations and emotions I got from being pleasured and fed from at once. The roaring in my ears faded for a moment and I heard him again, his delicious moans, the almost obscene sound of his mouth slurping up the blood that trickled from me.

I heaved in air and blinked, clearing fog from my brain, and my vampire loosened my body from his grasp, licking my thigh clean, a throaty rumble of catlike happiness resounding from under my messed up skirts. I loved that sound. If I knew Bill at all, he would be hard as a rock at this moment and completely ready to lift up my skirts and plough into me, but now I had got what I wanted I was in no hurry for that. 'Get out from under there,' I said lazily, kicking him lightly in his side. He crawled out slowly, pushing the dress and petticoats up and above my waist as he went, licking me off his lips. I saw the two tiny red marks on my inner thigh, then struggled to a sitting position, stopping him in his tracks and letting the yards of fabric fall back down. 'Stand up,' I breathed. He lifted a brow and did what I asked, giving me a good view of the impressive bulge in his grey trousers. It wasn't a very ladylike thing to do at all, but I wanted to, wanted him to moan and twitch for me this time, until I was inclined to let him go.

I struggled with the zipper, his erection making it difficult to unfasten, but once I had it out and in my hand everything went smoothly. Leaning forward I took the tip between my lips, letting the frozen man in front of me absorb the heat of my mouth for a moment before taking more, and then still more, trying not to gag as I went as far as I could take, my hands shifting to his backside for leverage. None of those worries about doing it right bothered me, I just went with my instinct, moving my lips tightly over the length of his cock, using my tongue to tease the thick head, making little sounds that must have vibrated through his sensitive skin. Bill was deadly silent for a long moment, but then I heard my name. 'Sookie...oh sweetheart, oh...' The tone of his voice was enough to send me squeezing my legs together, it was so thick with lust. His hands fell on my head, pressing me closer, making me take him deeper, one lunge and he hit the back of my throat. 'Ahh...oh God...' He tasted good to me, his excitement, the sound of his pleasure bringing my need for him right back up from where it had been dozing.

I bit him gently, my teeth scraping along the length of the shaft, then swirled my tongue over the tip, and pushed forwards one more time, almost swallowing him whole. At his strangled cry I looked up into his face, terrifying and lovely all at once, and when our eyes met he snapped. There was a sickening blur of movement, the feel of air hitting my bare backside, the skirts almost smothering me as they were flung up and out of his way. I was suddenly facing the opposite direction, bent over the back of the couch, my hands scrabbling to hold on to the edge of the back. I was totally disorientated, and then screaming out in pleasure and pain as he wrenched my thighs apart and thrust into me from behind. Too big, too rough, too fast, too damn wonderful. I could hardly breathe, I had gone blind, but it was heaven. I opened my mouth and said the most wanton thing I could think of at that moment. 'Fuck me.'

* * *

After the first violent thrust forwards my lover remained still, his fingertips digging harshly into the soft flesh of my hips, rocking me slightly in his grasp so I could feel him deep, poised and waiting. I was struggling for a few lungfuls of air, not thinking straight, a random worry flying through the thick haze in my mind that Jessica might have a key for the front door and it wasn't easy to hide what we were currently up to. A real lady would have insisted on being carried upstairs to the boudoir Scarlett and Rhett style, but to hell with that, I could face the embarrassment if I must.

The bursts of pleasure from every small motion of his solid presence refocused my attention. I made helpless sounds, trying to make the movements longer and rougher by jerking back and forth, but my body was wedged pretty tight against the back of the couch as Bill was kneeling on the edge. 'Don't make me beg...' I hissed. I could be pretty assertive in bed when I wanted to be, and he knew it. I'd be cussing again in a second if he didn't start riding me hard, I didn't want him to be sweet with me this time.

'Patience,' he gasped. His lips were nuzzling against my bare shoulder, my hair nosed out of the way. He withdrew from me slowly, making me moan at the loss before continuing. 'I will fuck you until you cannot walk, and then I will keep you bound to me all night so I can fuck you again and again, until you cannot even think.' The words brought extra heat to my skin, blossoming warmth that Bill could feel against his hovering mouth. It was too tempting, I wailed when he slid back into me, my wet walls giving way to his cock eagerly, the second thrust almost as satisfying as the first, the power behind it adding fear to the mix of loud emotions swirling in my brain, knowing he would bruise me if he lost control, inside and out. 'You are mine to do with what I wish, aren't you? Tell me, Sookie'

'Yes, oh yes, take me, I am yours,' I sobbed, hoping it would never stop. Long, savage strokes stretched me deliciously, squashing me against the couch, my ruined gown and petticoats beginning to stick to my body with sweat. Then there was a different, sharper pain at my shoulder, his fangs sinking slightly into flesh, enough to let out a steady trickle of blood. Through the madness of being penetrated at a depth and speed that was almost but not quite on the edge of unbearable, I could feel his tongue rasping over my skin, sampling my life force, his ragged gasps turning into ecstatic moans at my taste, which he had told me was the finest blood he had ever had. Except for when I witnessed Bill attacking someone, he had never seemed more vampire than he did in these moments, tearing into me and feeding from me like a creature of nightmares, letting go all his chivalry and tenderness and being what he was before he walked into my life.

There was something beautiful about it as well as frightening, the honesty, and I was safe with him, all the love he had for me in his dead heart stopping it before it went too far. I wanted all of him, wanted to experience every trick he could show me with our bodies, took sick delight in playing the victim when he fucked me and bit me like the undomesticated beast he was. I wished I could see him crouched over me, I pictured his face in my mind, twisted with passion and blackness, his teeth bared, and called his name in reflex, my eyes bulging at the answering roll of his hips, grinding the full length of his cock within the prison of my aching muscles. The crazy, sensitive spot deep inside my body had been found, and instantly I felt a powerful throb in my loins, I tightened around him like a vice. His tongue slithered down my back, catching a drop of blood before it disappeared under the dress. Once again he was holding completely still; he was driving me out of my mind. 'Mmm...no no sweetheart, hold it, don't let go just yet.'

I didn't have any choice in the matter, my waiting orgasm was one giant cramp in my belly, waiting to be set off by Bill, all the control in his hands. I could sense he was as tense as a steel wire, his body stiff, the hands on my hips trembling slightly, please God I wouldn't have long to wait. What he did next made me scream in shock, my lower half was up in the air, slung around his hips, my back bent in a perfect bow. He had gotten to his feet, the only part of me touching the couch was my hands holding on to the top, and my face buried in them. The blood rushed to my head from the angle and I saw hazy spots behind my eyelids. It was a position physically impossible for a human man without getting tired mighty quick. Yes, oh yes, this is what I wanted him to show me, I was a rag doll, an object of pleasure; when he withdrew and slammed into me I thought I was going to be ripped in two.

The skin on my lower stomach stretched with each hungry plunge, making my nub tingle though neither of us could reach it. The breath exploded from my lungs when he hit my limit every time, the strangled noises merging with the constant growling that sounded from the vampire behind me. The sensation of being filled like this, so deep and hard and inescapable, made holding back hopeless. My body wanted to escape the pounding of his cock, the smothering weight of my damn skirts, the ache in my lower back from being bent double, the sweat and heat and the intense pleasure. My mind however, was swimming in bliss, wanting it to go on forever, causing my wanton mouth to yelp and wail and cry out filthy words of encouragement for more, oh more, I don't care if you kill me, oh my love...but my body won out. Through my screams of climax I could hear Bill curse, then sob like a child, the intense heat of my body, the crazy ripples and contractions of my walls bringing out his own end. I felt him come inside me hard, and I absorbed it all, squeezing him tight, tying him in knots, the white light explosion in my brain going on and on until I was almost babbling with insanity.

I wanted him locked inside me like this forever. My heart beat for the both of us, fast and erratic, making me seriously worried I was going to have a heart attack. But I was very sore, I needed to move, I needed to get these damn clothes off, I needed air. My body dropped down and Bill let me slide out of his grasp and to the couch in a panting heap, and he was immediately there, turning me around and lifting me into his arms. I kissed him lazily, a dopey smile on my lips matched by his own satisfied, very fangy smirk. 'What the hell was that? I am sooooo impressed,' I murmured, and giggled in response to his deep chuckle and raised eyebrows. His eyes were lovely; a deep blue and filled with so much love it made me feel both very lucky and very unworthy. I didn't need to ask him, his deft fingers were already plucking at the remaining buttons at my bodice, and he began to undress me swiftly before answering. Ahh, it was fantastic to get that heavy gown off, I felt ten pounds lighter.

'It was the dress and the petticoats, they sent me a little mad,' Bill admitted, busy fiddling at the small of my back to unlace the ribbons holding the petticoats on. They all disappeared quickly, leaving me naked on the couch and enjoying cooler air on my flushed skin. He wasn't bragging, he did have the skills to remove these type of clothes very fast. My mind wandered as he lay next to me on the old velvet, gathering me up in his arms and spooning against my back, tossing the pile of clothes to the floor. I tried to imagine his old life before he became a vampire, he had not told me much but I could still see it, the quiet life of a farmer with a proper lady for a wife and small children, until the war completely screwed it up. I wondered especially what his wife had been like, whether she would done such things with him in this room. But that was getting too creepy so I turned that train of thought off and snuggled sleepily into my vampire's embrace, watching the flames dance in the fireplace instead of seeing another woman, another life.

This was our life now, as crazy as it was, and now he loved _me_. If he longed for the life he once had before he was turned, I never suffered from it. And after all, if he couldn't remember the human he once was, then I wouldn't be lying with him like this, little electric shocks still running through my veins and a sweet feeling of being wrapped in something warm and comforting, despite the body holding me being cold and essentially dead. 'I hope I didn't hurt you too much, Sookie, I was a little rough and you _were_ making a lot of noise.' I heard him whisper against my neck, his voice a mix of amusement and concern.

'Don't be silly, Bill,' I laughed lightly. 'I feel wonderful, I kind of like it when you're rough with me like that.' That was an understatement, but I was a nice girl so I didn't want to spell it out that the more hard sex I got, the better. He probably knew it anyway, but it was sweet of him to be worried for me afterwards. All in all, I was the most satisfied girl in Bon Temps at this moment, even if I was a little knocked about and achy in various interesting places. I had gotten to play dress up, was thoroughly ravished by my frenzied boyfriend, and then given love afterwards.

I had no idea what drama and distress and conflict was waiting for us around the next corner, as things never seemed to go smooth for Bill and me, but tonight I was happy, and I loved him with all my nice girl/bad girl heart. So before I drifted off into a little doze and forgot about it, I turned my head and laid a small kiss between his blue eyes, and told him just that.

THE END


End file.
